Every year, millions of patients are treated for life-threatening emergencies in the United States. Such emergencies include shock, trauma, cardiac arrest, drug overdoses, diabetic ketoacidosis, arrhythmias, burns, and status epilepticus just to name a few. For example, according to the American Heart Association, more than 1,500,000 patients suffer from heart attacks (myocardial infarctions) every year, with over 500,000 of them dying from its devastating complications.
An essential element for treating all such emergencies is the rapid establishment of an intravenous (IV) line in order to administer drugs and fluids directly into the circulatory system. Whether in the ambulance by paramedics, or in the emergency room by emergency specialists, the goal is the same—to start an IV in order to administer life-saving drugs and fluids. To a large degree, the ability to successfully treat such critical emergencies is dependent on the skill and luck of the operator in accomplishing vascular access. While it is relatively easy to start an IV on some patients, doctors, nurses and paramedics often experience great difficulty establishing IV access in approximately 20 percent of patients. These patients are probed repeatedly with sharp needles in an attempt to solve this problem and may require an invasive procedure to finally establish an intravenous route.
A further complicating factor in achieving IV access occurs “in the field” e.g. at the scene of an accident or during ambulance transport where it is difficult to see the target and excessive motion make accessing the venous system very difficult.
In the case of patients with chronic disease or the elderly, the availability of easily-accessible veins may be depleted. Other patients may have no available IV sites due to anatomical scarcity of peripheral veins, obesity, extreme dehydration or previous IV drug use. For these patients, finding a suitable site for administering lifesaving drugs becomes a monumental and frustrating task. While morbidity and mortality statistics are not generally available, it is known that many patients with life-threatening emergencies have died of ensuing complications because access to the vascular system with life-saving IV therapy was delayed or simply not possible. For such patients, an alternative approach is required.
Many medical devices such as syringes, hypodermic needles, catheters, IV tubing and stop cocks may include either a pin (male) or box (female) Luer type fitting. The pin end or box end may include threads which allow releasably engaging an associated medical device with other equipment having a complimentary Luer type fitting. Luer type connections may sometimes be described as Luer slips or Luer locks. Luer slips may require a half twist of an associated collar to securely engage a pin end and a box end with each other. A Luer lock functions by forming a watertight fit between a pin and a box when engaged and when twisted by a half turn or more. Luer locks frequently include a threaded locking collar on a box end which mates with ears or projections from an associated pin end to provide a more positive, locked connection. Luer connections generally form fluid tight seals. Some Luer connections may include tapered fittings.